


Her Object of Worship

by Psianabel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: Angela knows what kind of buttons she has to press to let Moira melt under her touch.





	Her Object of Worship

Moira's sounds were music in her ears, Angela smirked whenever she got even one note out of her snarky mouth. Her usual mocking quickly turned into a different direction as Angela pushed just the right buttons – a touch here, a touch there and Moira shut her mouth on command.  
  
Even if Moira thought she had the upper hand in this spectacle, the _control_ in this situation, she clearly hadn't. It was Angela who undid her buttons on her lab coat first, undid her tie and dragged her into a kiss, roamed her hands over her naked skin under her shirts and eventually pushed her into the leather chair, kissing downwards her stomach.  
Everything went too fast, everything was too _hot_ for Moira to properly proceed. Her skin was burning, her mind a haze. But honestly? She didn't mind.  
  
She leaned back and let Angela have her way, if that's what Angela wanted, then be it.  
  
Angela's hands were rushed, her nails scratching over her sides until she found Moira's waistband, slipping under it to let her trousers loose. She looked up to her, her eyes eager and on fire, as her hands made themselves busy with pushing her trousers aside, simply letting it fall to her ankles.  
  
One last time she set one knee between Moira's legs, leaning onto her by holding herself on her shoulder while the other hand toyed with Moira's boxer shorts, kissing her hungry lips. With sweaty hands Moira cupped Angela's cheek, parting her lips to get a taste of her, but Angela broke the kiss right there – Moira whined, but only received another smirk from her.  
  
A thumb traveled over Moira's parted lips as they stared hungrily at each other, the hasty movements halting for just a second. The air was _electrified,_ Moira was sure her face was red thanks to heart rate picking up speed.  
  
She inhaled deeply when Angela slowly moved again, internally preparing herself to get fucked by Angela Ziegler – or at least how much of that was possible.  
  
That was much quicker over than expected.  
  
Angela didn't think twice and dipped her hand between her legs, not even bothering about her underwear. Her middle finger slid down her wet slit and Moira jerked at the sudden touch, gasping as Angela moved her finger up and down.  
  
Pleased with this reaction, Angela chuckled with a grin.  
  
She let her thumb of her not-so-busy hand wander over Moira's chin, feeling the little sounds building on her lips as she only toyed with her between her legs. Moira pressed her head into the back of the chair, letting herself completely fall and getting comfortable, but Angela came close again. She leaned towards her, kissed her exposed neck, teeth scrapping.  
  
Instantly, Moira grabbed the back of Angela's head and held her, a moan slipping over her lips for the first time.  
  
She could feel Angela snort against her.  
  
Angela knew _exactly_ what she was doing, what kind of places she had to touch, _how_ she should touch them to get what she wanted.  
  
She loved it over and over.  
  
For a second Angela stilled her busy hand and Moira bucked her hips, whining at the loss of satisfaction. But Angela only grinned and moved towards her ear, hovering close.  
  
Slowly she started to toy with her again, circling right around her clit.  
  
“Moira,” She whispered, “tell me what you want.”  
  
Moira almost chocked on her own breath, clawing herself into Angela's back and the arm rest. What kind of order was that, Moira asked herself as she had troubles to form words as an answer.  
  
It was hard to think when you just got finger-fucked by your girlfriend.  
  
“Just fuck me.” Moira spat, a hint of a creak in her voice. “ _Fuck me_ , Angela.”  
  
Angela expected nothing less.  
  
Again she faced her, laying her lips on Moira's dry ones, wetting them. This time Moira got a small taste of her, groaning into the kiss.  
  
“I will get into it.” Angela murmured against her, cupping her cheek one last time.  
  
_God,_ Moira was desperate and she just wanted her to continue. Her fingers only teased her and nothing else, letting heat building in her stomach to a tight knot, just waiting to be released.  
  
Moira's hand followed Angela on her back as she made herself downwards, taking her sweet time to touch everything all over. She _groaned_ and twitched, saying her name in a warning tone.  
  
But Angela didn't listen, enjoying this little tour a bit too much. Moira was about to _burst_ , wanting to yell at her to just hurry up already – she didn't in the end and closed her eyes instead, enjoying that extra care.  
  
Several groans later Angela finally reached where she wanted to go, kneeling in front of Moira now, pushing her legs apart after she removed her hand from her, licking the wetness off it. She emphasized her tongue, making absolutely sure Moira saw what she was doing.  
  
Moira was shaking of anticipation.  
  
“You taste wonderful.” Angela commented and before Moira could react on that, she pushed her shorts aside, revealing her dripping cunt to her.  
  
It didn't take long until Angela had her face pressed into her.  
  
Moira _moaned_ at the contact of her hot tongue against her, tiny sparks flooding through her body as Angela lapped her, the heat building and building. Angela sucked and swirled her tongue around her slit, dipping into her and went back to sucking her clit, repeating the motion over and over.  
  
She couldn't keep quiet anymore, her moans were getting intense by every passing second, every time Angela hit her clit in the way she loved so much her hips jerked. Her mind was getting foggy, her breathing quicker and quicker – she wasn't sure how long she could last anymore.  
  
Between her moans she kept calling Angela's name and Angela reached out to her, grabbing her sweaty hand in her own. They entangled their fingers, holding onto each other.  
  
All the while Moira was so close to the edge.  
  
She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, her senses focusing on Angela's tongue and the borderline erotic noises that came from between her legs.  
  
And from one second to another, Moira couldn't hold it anymore.  
  
She threw her head back with a long moan, clenching the hand she held Angela's with, and uncontrolled bucked her hips to get the last licks from her before she got to sensitive, the tight knot in her stomach bursting into a million flames. Stars appeared behind her eyelids and everything went hot white.  
  
Angela kissed her inner thigh as the waves of pleasure calmed down again, gently stroked it then and laid her head against it, looking up to her. She swept a thumb over Moira's knuckles in adoration, feeling how calmness washes over her as her spasms stopped. She still breathed hard, but it would calm soon, she knew.  
  
She let her catch her breath for a bit before Angela stood up from her spot, carefully swinging her legs around Moira to sit on her lap and embraced her in a hug. Moira slowly opened her eyes and was welcomed by the warm sight of her, their foreheads touching.  
  
Moira inhaled deeply and exhaled in a chuckle which Angela silenced with a kiss.  
  
She could taste herself on her lips, but she didn't care.  
  
“You get that back.” Moira whispered in an exhausted tone.  
  
Angela could only smile.  
  
“I'm looking forward to it.”

 


End file.
